The efficiency of biosensors can depend, for example, on a biosensor's limit of detection as well as a biosensor's properties. Low limits of detection are needed for cases of very small target molecules or very low target concentrations. Non-specific binding can lead to false detection. Accordingly, there is a need for a functionalized graphene nanomesh (GNM) system that provides a low limit of detection and a high resistance to non-specific binding.